


Ring For Your Love

by minhyukspout



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dramarama Kihyun, Fluff, M/M, Pink Hyungwon, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukspout/pseuds/minhyukspout
Summary: Hyungwon is a soft boy. He likes soft oversized sweaters, he has pink hair, he loves flowers and he’s a romantic working in a jewellery.





	Ring For Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnsbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnsbi/gifts).



Hyungwon is a soft boy. He likes soft oversized sweaters, he has pink hair, he loves flowers and he’s a romantic working in a jewellery. He’s soft at heart. He likes seeing couples coming to look for wedding rings, likes watching someone anxiously trying to find _the_ ring, likes when people come to look for something pretty.

 

His best friend, Hyunwoo, always said he was too soft for this world but that it also made it better because he existed. He met him in middle school and they had been inseparable since then. And it seemed like Hyunwoo had a type for soft men because his boyfriend was the definition of a marshmallow. He was big and buff but he had the softest heart. It made Hyungwon happy that his best friend had found someone like Hoseok, with the purest heart.

 

He wanted that, the kind of relationship they had. It was founded on trust and love and it made Hyungwon long for it. Being the romantic he was, he often dreamed about meeting his soulmate and imagining all kinds of scenarios with the first boy that was cute. Unfortunately, his work days were pretty much always the same, the few clients here and there were either rich women or guys trying to find a ring for their girlfriend. Not much to daydream about and even less to meet someone. Imagine Hyungwon’s surprise when this boy, no scratch that, man comes in. And, fuck, Hyungwon is gay, very gay. Hyungwon doesn’t know where to look but oh wow, he does look. The stranger goes to watch the different jewels exposed which give Hyungwon the perfect occasion to stare.

 

The stranger is wearing a leather jacket (and just that fact is hot enough), tight jeans and freaking boots. His hair is silver and slicked back, with just a small strand falling over his forehead. Hyungwon can see a few piercings over his ear (the one he sees) and, oh my god, is that a lip ring? This dude keeps getting hotter every second. He has the prettiest face Hyungwon has ever seen, with a pointy nose. Hyungwon thinks he’s never seen someone so pretty before.

 

With Hyungwon being so preoccupied staring, he doesn’t notice right away that the stranger is coming his way and he starts to panic a bit. But this is his job and he’s used to help customers. And that’s what he does. The stranger seems to be looking for a ring and Hyungwon tries to help him the best he can. He’s happy when the man seems to be satisfied with one of the rings he showed him, even if he leaves without it.

 

Hyungwon forgets about him quickly, no matter how pretty the man was they had only talked business so there was no need to go crazy about him. But the stranger comes back a week later. He only wearing a black t-shirt this time and Hyungwon can see tattoos on his arms. There’s a dark black snake going around his arm and this might be one of the prettiest tattoo he has ever seen. And so, he tells him and the stranger thanks him. That’s how he learns the stranger’s name is Kihyun and that’s how Kihyun learns his name. This time, Kihyun leaves with the ring so Hyungwon has no hope to see him again.

 

Once again, Kihyun is back the next week. The first thing Hyungwon notices about him that day is the helmet he’s carrying. Of course, he would have a motorcycle, of course. That day it seems that Kihyun is looking for a gift for a friend so they spend an hour looking at bracelets. Before he leaves, Kihyun says that he likes his hair, makes him look soft.

Before he knows it, Kihyun is coming every week to the shop and Hyungwon starts to look forward to it. He’s not dumb and he knows Kihyun is most probably coming more to see him than to buy jewellery. Kihyun always lingers a bit to talk to him. They learn a bit about each other. Hyungwon learns that he really likes Kihyun’s smile and even more when he laughs. He likes the form his eyes take when he’s laughing and how he plays with his rings after flirting with Hyungwon. He learns that Kihyun is soft too, in his way, that he likes compliments and serious talks.

One day, Kihyun comes to the shop with a single flower in his hand. After weeks of this ritual, he doesn’t even pretend that he’s coming for some shopping anymore. Hyungwon can see he’s nervous, with how he plays with flower and the slight blush on his cheeks. He smiles softly and gestures the man to come closer. He literally melts when Kihyun tells him the flower is for him and even go as far as putting it behind his ear. Hyungwon is probably as pink as his hair but he thanks him, telling him how pretty the flower is, to which Kihyun answers with “You’re prettier than any flower.”.

It goes on a few weeks again until Hyungwon grows tired of it. He loves knowing he’s going to see Kihyun every Friday afternoon but he wants more than just a few stolen minutes every week, wants more than seeing him once a week and having to wait until then. So the next time he sees Kihyun, he takes a deep breath and asks him if he would like to come back at the end of his shift, because he likes him and he wants to see him more. And he’s not gonna lie, he’s shaking a bit after that but Kihyun smiles so big and accepts and that’s all Hyungwon could want.

When he gets out of work, Kihyun is waiting outside, against his motorcycle, a single flower in his hand again and his pretty smile on. Hyungwon knows he’s blushing, he can feel it. But it’s okay. They decide to walk around to find somewhere to eat and they end up eating in a small park, with flowers around them. Hyungwon’s romantic heart is melting, it’s all he could have dreamed of. Kihyun is witty and smart and just a bit shameless. They walk back to the shop, where Kihyun left his motorcycle, hand in hand. Kihyun ends up driving Hyungwon back to his apartment and the sight of him on the bike is definitely one of sexiest view Hyungwon ever had.

On the third date, they go to Kihyun’s apartment and end up making out almost the whole night. That night, he discovers Kihyun’s nipple piercing and goes a little bit crazy about it and then so does Kihyun.

Kihyun becomes his official boyfriend two weeks later.

  


A few years later and Hyungwon finds himself being the one looking for a ring this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!! I wrote this for my friend, she liked it and i hope you all like it too. kudos and comments are always appreciated <33


End file.
